plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grave Buster (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Grave Buster. 225px |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Root Trick |ability = Destroy a Gravestone. |flavor text = "MUST. DESTROY. GRAVES."}} Grave Buster is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability instantly destroys a selected zombie in a gravestone. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. Its appearance is more similar to its appearance in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a Gravestone. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "MUST. DESTROY. GRAVES." Update history Update 1.8.26 *Description change: Quotation marks have been added to the start of its description text as well as the end. Update 1.14.13 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Update 1.16.10 * Update 1.22.12 *Tribe removed: Vine Strategies With This trick is ideal for any Guardian hero, as it can easily take out Gravestone zombies. Most of the Gravestone zombies tend to be dangerous, such as Rodeo Gargantuar, Jester, Pogo Bouncer, or Mixed-Up Gravedigger. Grave Buster is an essential card to bring against heroes, as the Sneaky class has the most zombies with the Gravestone trait, as well as abilities revolving around gravestones. If possible, try not to use Grave Buster immediately upon seeing a gravestone in the early game, as you can only have up to 4 in your deck, and certain Gravestone zombies are considered manageable, such as Conga Zombie or Squirrel Herder, mostly because of their low stats. If the plant hero is at low health, you can use Grave Buster on any gravestone present as a last resort attack. Try to get a basic idea of which kinds of Gravestone zombies are present in the zombie hero's deck, as you may know when to use Grave Buster. Some ideas, including how many brains remain and how many gravestones are on the field, may help predict how many brains are spent on that zombie to know what zombie it could be. This trick is a great counter against Headstone Carver and , as Headstone Carver's boost to the revealed Gravestone zombie becomes useless since the gravestone will be destroyed. Tomb Raiser Zombie's spawned gravestones can be managed easily with the use of this trick. This is also a great counter against In-Crypted, as you will know exactly what zombie is in the gravestone, thus preventing dangerous abilities from being triggered and leaving a lane empty for a strong plant to land a hit on your opponent. Grave Buster will also prevent 'When destroyed' abilities from taking place, making it an excellent counter against zombies such as or Gas Giant, if they've been hidden in gravestones. A good way to know when to use this trick is to look at the opponent's brain count on your turn, to have an idea on what kind of gravestone they placed. For example, if a Sneaky hero plays a gravestone and spends 5 brains, it is likely that the gravestone has a Surprise Gargantuar in it, and should be destroyed immediately. It is also advisable to know what kind of dangerous Gravestone zombies are in your opponent's classes beforehand, as there are examples such as Binary Stars, Teleportation Zombie, and Zombot Battlecruiser 5000. When playing as or Beta-Carrotina, this can be used in conjunction with Spyris, so that the player can see what zombies are hiding in the gravestones, and can use Grave Buster to destroy the most threatening ones. When playing as Grass Knuckles, this can be used in conjunction with Re-Peat Moss, so that it does a bonus attack when Grave Buster destroys a gravestone. This can be very useful if a gravestone is blocking a boosted Re-Peat Moss. Grave Buster is also a root card. While Starch-Lord can't boost it since it is a trick, Grave Buster can be Conjured by him, Lieutenant Carrotron, or Apotatosaurus. If you need to destroy multiple gravestones at once, however, then Blockbuster is a better option, as she can destroy gravestones in her lane and next doors when Evolved. Against The best counter for Grave Buster is to not have any, or at least not rely on Gravestone zombies, good examples of decks being many Imp or dancing decks (without Binary Stars). If you don't have gravestones to play, then your opponent won't be able to play this, and thus, will clutter their deck. But if your deck happens to have some key Gravestone zombies, you may have to play some mind games. Since you cannot predict when your opponent would play it, try to play multiple gravestones so that the plant hero has to guess which one has the most dangerous zombie in it. It is also a good idea to try and bait out this card by using a low-cost Gravestone zombie, such as Sumo Wrestler, , or even Pied Piper so that you won't have to worry about losing your more expensive Gravestone zombies. Or, you can get a threat out on the field and then play your Gravestone zombie, since your opponent will most likely be focused on the imminent threat rather than the potential one. Since this is a trick, Defensive End can be used to increase its cost. He can be used in conjunction with to prevent the plant hero from playing him unless they have enough sun. Also, it is recommended to remove any Starch-Lords on the field, as he can Conjure more Grave Busters. Gallery GraveBusterRootStat.jpg|Grave Buster's statistics RareGraveBusterCard.jpg|Grave Buster's card GraveBusterGrayedOutRareCard.png|Grave Buster's grayed out card GraveBusterCardImage.png|Grave Buster's card image Grave Buster (PvZH).png|HD Grave Buster GraveBusterH.png|Grave Buster being played SpyrisandGraveBusterknowsyourthere.jpg|Grave Buster being used on a gravestone affected by Spyris' ability GiantGraveBust.jpg|Grave Buster being used on a gigantic gravestone CitronHeroPackPvZHv1.8.26.jpg|Grave Buster on the advertisement for the Citron Hero Pack GraveBustftcardwk.jpg|Grave Buster being the featured card in the menu for the August 23rd, 2017 Old RareGraveBuster.jpg|Grave Buster's statistics GraveBusterDesc.png|Grave Buster's statistics Root Buster.png|Grave Buster's statistics GraveBusterCards.png|Grave Buster's card before update 1.14.13 GraveBusterSil.png|Grave Buster's silhouette GraveBusterGets.png|The player receiving Grave Buster from a Premium Pack Grave buster.png|The player receiving Grave Buster from a Premium Pack Spudow Ally Pack Promotion.png|Grave Buster on Spudow's Ally Pack Gravebuster silhouette.png|Grave Buster's silhouette Receiving Grave Buster.png|The player receiving Grave Buster from a Premium Pack GBNew.png|Grave Buster's statistics GraveBusterCard.PNG|Grave Buster's card Trivia *On its card, it has the design from Plants vs. Zombies 2 and looks like it is busting a grave in Plants vs. Zombies 2, but from a different angle. **However, its appearance, when viewed in its statistics, does not show it busting a grave. ru:Могильный разрушитель Category:Tricks Category:Plants Category:Root cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Instant-kill plants